roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
}} The M4A1 is an American Carbine variant of the M4 Carbine and a member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked by default. 'History' The M4A1 is a variant of the M4 Carbine, which in turn, is a variant of the M16A2 Assault Rifle. Unlike the M16A2 or M4, which are burst-fire weapons, the M4A1 is fully-automatic. The weapon was designed for special operations usage, as fully-automatic fire is considered to be more effective than burst-fire for clearing rooms and other Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC) scenarios. A newer bolt carrier was also developed to increase the durability, making the M4A1 more robust to withstand sustained fire. The fully automatic trigger gives a more consistent trigger pull, which leads to better accuracy, mostly for the semi-automatic fire. Another addition is an ambidextrous selector lever for easier use with left-handed shooters. In the last few years, M4A1s have been refitted or factory produced with a heavier barrel. This was for multiple reasons, such as better heat dissipation when firing in full-auto, and better accuracy, which is a byproduct of barrel weight. The U.S Army since 2014 has been converting M4s into the M4A1, with the aim to convert all U.S. Army M4s to the automatic variant by 2019. Though still in service with special forces, combat in Afghanistan showed the need for providing automatic suppression fires during fire and movement for regular soldiers. Each carbine upgrade costs $240 USD per rifle. 'In-Game' General Information The M4A1 has decent statistics across most areas. It has a good rate-of-fire (RoF), at 780 RPM. It also sports average damage for the Carbine class, being four-shot-kill (4SK) up close and increasing to a 6SK at the end of its damage drop off. Except for the 1st shot recoil, the recoil of the M4A1 is quite low and the recoil pattern is relatively tight and accurate for medium range combat. It's fairly easy to control, meaning a user can hold down the trigger whilst still remaining on target out to a considerable distance. It is able to fire in either fully or semi-automatic. It does have a lower than average muzzle velocity, 2200 studs per second versus the average 2500 studs per second for most 5.56×45mm NATO Carbines and Assault Rifles. It has a fast reload time, being one of the fastest reload times in-game, like other AR-15 Family members. Usage & Tactics The M4A1 is effective as a close-medium ranged weapon, generally being good as an offensive weapon. The good RoF and damage allow it to compete relatively fine in CQC and medium range. It's also mobile enough to get behind enemy lines with ease. The weapon tends to be a poorer performer at longer ranges, being a 6SK and having less than average muzzle velocity. In most cases, using the M4A1 at longer ranges should be avoided, though can work decently given the low recoil and if the user is skilled enough. The M4A1 is highly customizable. There are many good combinations of attachments for any playstyle. Players can spend time fine-tuning the M4A1 to their play style, as it is extremely versatile. For a more close quarters oriented build, suppressors and low-magnification optics such as the Reflex Sight would work well. A Vertical Grip would also work well in tangent with such setups, giving the weapon better hipfire performance, a vital trait in CQC. If one wishes to build focused more on mid-range combat, a high magnification optic would be preferable, along with an Angled or Stubby Grip to lower the already controllable recoil. Conclusion The M4A1, like most starting weapons, works well as an all-rounder weapon. It is able to perform to an acceptable level in most situations, neither being the best or worst Carbine in any given situation. However, it has no unique attribute compared to other Carbines, it's lack of specialization is both its strength and downfall. It is a general purpose weapon; able to do anything a user requires to a satisfactory standard. Pros & Cons Pros: * Good RoF. * Good range. * Fast reload time. * Low recoil. * Good hipfire for its class. * Fast mobility speed. * Common ammunition type. * Extremely versatile. * Unlocked by default. Cons: * Less than average muzzle velocity, at 2200 stud/s. * Longer Time-To-Kill (TTK) at long range. * It's a carbine. 'Trivia' * The M4A1 and the M4 have the same model, except the M4A1 has a black magazine where the M4's is grey. This also applies to the M16A3 and the M16A4, the A3's being black and A4's being grey. * The M4A1 performs very similarly to the pre-0.12.7 M4. Both guns had the same RoF and damage. * The M4A1's reloading animation is the same with other AR-15 Family weapons. * The M4A1 is one of the most widely used and known Carbines in the world. * Before the release of the M4A1, the original M4 had a different model and had 3 fire modes: Auto, Burst, and Semi. This M4 was then split into the M4 and M4A1, most likely to be more realistic. * This was previously unlocked at Rank 14, but now unlocked at Rank 0. It switched places with the M4's original unlock rank. * The M4A1 is the only starter primary weapon that is available to all classes. * When attaching some optics, such as the Z-Point, the original front iron sight will remain, somewhat hampering target aquisition. ** This is realistic, as the default iron sight on the M4 and M4A1 cannot be folded down. ** The carry handle on the M4A1 can be removed however for simpler flip up sights. Category:Primary Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Carbines Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons